Mikhail Faustin
Mikhail Faustin foi um personagem e de certo ponto de vista, um antagonista secunsário em Grand Theft Auto IV. Ele é também mencionado na DLC The Lost and Damned e foi o fundador da 'Faustin Mafiya'. História Vida na Rússia Mikhail nasceu e cresceu na União Soviética. Ele conheceu um homem chamado Dimitri Rascalov enquanto servia nas forças armadas durante a Guerra Fria em 1987, e eles foram mais tarde companheiros de cela em um campo de prisão siberiano. Tanto ele como Dimitri têm tatuagens nas palmas das mãos que representam que eles são "irmãos para a vida" (Muitos membros iniciados de sua organização têm a mesma tatuagem). É evidente que Mikhail havia protegido Dimitri de ser estuprado em 1988, quando Mikhail tinha vinte e cinco anos, sua futura esposa Ilyena deu à luz sua filha Anna - Ilyena tinha apenas dezoito anos de idade no momento da morte. O nascimento do bebê. Ilyena relembra que Mikhail era "belo" neste momento, antes de se tornar um homem raivoso e desesperado, Dimitri também fala de Mikhail de uma forma muito positiva. Quando a Guerra Fria terminou em 1991; Mikhail e Dimitri começaram a vender cartões aos turistas na Praça Vermelha em Moscou. Porém, ambos já tinham convicções de assassinato múltiplas neste tempo. Empresa criminosa nos Estados Unidos Mikhail "explorou uma brecha no tratado de imigração para ganhar a residência dos EUA no final dos anos 90" - deslocalização para Hove Beach, em Liberty City, com Dimitri, Ilyena e Anna. Homens que haviam trabalhado para Faustin na Rússia tinham viajado para Liberty City também. Ele rapidamente estabeleceu um ponto de apoio para sua organização em Hove Beach, e ele foi eventualmente preso em 1998 por extorsão. Sua empresa foi composta de vários investimentos - o cabaret Perestroika, raquetes de proteção, distribuição de cocaína, pornografia e roubo de bens (Que foi preso em 2002). Sua vida de crime lhe proporcionou um estilo de vida pródigo, consistindo em uma grande casa em Beachgate, e carros de luxo. Mikhail foi capaz de oferecer a sua filha um estilo de vida privilegiado, e alega ter á estragado quando ela ficou mais velha. Com o tempo, ele começou a abusar frequentemente de cocaína e álcool - provavelmente desde 2005. Ilyena e Dimitri se acostumaram à nova personalidade perturbadora de Mikhail em 2008, provavelmente causada por seus hábitos de drogas. Mikhail tornou-se abusivo e infiel com sua esposa, além de ser muito severo com Anna. Ele é muito teimoso e se recusa a ouvir conselhos de seus pares, particularmente Dimitri. Os exemplos de sua raiva incluem os assassinatos de Andrei (Um membro da organização em que Mikhail havia se irritado), Jason Michaels (Um membro da irmandade perdida que estava se encontrando com a filha de Mikhail) e Lenny Petrovic, filho de um outro senhor do crime do russo, Kenny Petrovic. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Após a morte de um de seus afiliados, Vladimir Glebov por Niko Bellic e Roman Bellic, Mikhail sequestra os primos e começa a pedir favores a Niko, em troca ele lhe daria dinheiro. Após alguns trabalhos, Mikhail e Dimitri acabam por se envolverem em problemas entre uns aos outros, acabando deixando Mikhail fazendo besteira e Dimitri tendo de matá-lo, porém ele não poderia fazer isso. Faustin é morto durante a missão The Master and the Molotov. Niko é mandado por Dimitri para o Clube Perestroika para matá-lo. Ao chegar lá, Niko discute com ele e tenta ameaça-lo, mas Mikhail manda guardas atrás de Niko para matá-lo, no fim ele morre em cima do prédio com dois tiros fazendo com que as vezes ele caia. Faustin provavelmente irá se render no topo do prédio, mas há uma possibilidade que ele continue atirando com sua SMG, forçando Niko há mata-lo sem nenhuma cutscene aparecendo. Também é possível mata-lo antes que ele alcance o topo do prédio, e estranhamente ele irá se levantar se morto por um Molotov. Personalidade Faustin é um tirano psicopata que em algum ponto da sua vida, não era assim. Sua esposa e Dimitri afirmam que antes ele tinha temperamento, mas era um homem bom, e com honra, agora ele mata quem ele quiser, quando quiser. De acordo com Dimitri, isso o faz um alvo dos outros Dons e Mafiosos. Assassinatos *'Andrei' - O matou pois, segundo Faustin, olhava para ele como se "fosse um bosta". Missões *Crime and Punishment (Introdução) *Do You Have Protection? (Chefe) *Final Destination (Chefe) *No Love Lost (Chefe) *Rigged to Blow (Chefe) *The Master and the Molotov (Morto) Navegação Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Traidores Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoria:Personagens Falecidos